


Spy Squad

by ShadowCrusade



Series: 5D's College Au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: No ship in this oneshot, Well - Freeform, i guess there is some yuaki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: It all started one lazy afternoon at Neo Domino University. There was never the intention on sneaking around. However, when Yusei had started to neglect to update his friends on his whereabouts, Crow and Jack began to investigate as to where the spiky haired genius was running off to. This was, without a shadow of a doubt, one hundred percent, Yusei’s own fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to yugirl-with-dragons! I've accidentally rewatched all of yugioh 5ds and we accidentally created this college au that is based on my real life expereiences as a college student (boring I know). This one will be the first of many one-shots in this au! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also as a sidenote: I finally edited the texting part of this story (i fucking don't know how to use ao3 so my bad) and so ti should be a little more clear as to who the fuck is talking.   
> Jack's texts are bolded   
> Crow's texts are in italics

Spy Squad

It all started one lazy afternoon at Neo Domino University. There was never the intention on sneaking around. However, when Yusei had started to neglect to update his friends on his whereabouts, Crow and Jack began to investigate as to where the spiky haired genius was running off to. This was, without a shadow of a doubt, one hundred percent, Yusei’s own fault.

“Where does he even go in the afternoons?” Crow asked as he was currently sprawled all over the couch in the commons area in the male dorm. “He’s usually either here in the dorm with you or he’s in the library doing his homework.” Crow waited for a response only to get silence in return. The orange haired teen rolled over to look over at his supposed talking companion and was no surprised to find the tall blond sitting in the beanbag chair (that Jack insisted that it should be called his throne) lazily playing with his phone. “Jack? Hello? Earth to the idiot with no brain!” Jack glanced in Crow’s direction before not so subtly giving him the finger and turning his attention back to the phone. Crow sighed heavily. “You’re useless to me.”

“Have you considered that Yusei might actually have a life outside of us Crow?” Jack responded. His amethyst colored eyes never once looking away from his phone.

“I know that!” Crow exclaimed. “I just-it feels like Yusei isn’t around very often you know?” Crow went back to laying on his back. “Like, it’s been ages since I talked to him.”

“You talked to him at breakfast this morning.” Jack pointed out as he sighed in annoyment. “And you also tackled him at lunch. If I had someone that never lets me get a break in the day, I’d be running away all the time too.”

“What about your fangirls?” Crow asked him. Jack Atlas had been the center of every girl’s attention. All the girls on the campus had pretty much dedicated their college lives to Jack’s college life. While the fan club was unofficial, it still amassed way too many members to be legal. Although, Jack never acknowledged the club unless it was to boost his ego, which was often. But he never acknowledged them in public.

“That’s different. I can retire to this dorm hall knowing that they’ll have a hard time getting in and they don’t know what room is mine. So, I can relax all day if I wanted to.” Jack explained. His voice remaining in his matter-of-fact tone.

“I guess that’s fair. Still. What about Yusei? Like he’s not the type to go out and party and to overly socialize.” Crow stated to Jack. Crow had only known Yusei for the past five years when they met through their mutual friend Kiryu Kyosuke. Despite the age difference in their friendship and their different backgrounds and upbringing, Yusei befriended Crow and they’ve been friends ever since.

“Why don’t you let this go Crow? He could be doing literally anything, like a project or he found a new homework spot.” Jack told the shorter teen. “I think you’re over thinking this.”

“Maybe you’re right. Mind if I nap in your room? I have a class in like an hour and it’s like right across the street and I really don’t feel like going all the way back to the freshman hall.” Jack laughed. “I’m serious Jack! Those dorms are a living hell! Why do we as freshman have to go through that?”

“Because freshman is full of the weak and natural selection will come for those that can’t survive in college.” Jack told him as he left his ‘throne’ with his keys in his hand. “Well let’s go and do me a favor and don’t drool on my pillows this time. I really don’t feel like more laundry than what I have to do.”

“Jack, since when do you do chores?” Crow joked.

“Better be nice to me if you want to nap in my fucking bed you little shit.”

“I’ll be good.” Crow promised as he followed Jack down the hall.

Later that night

Crow was up later than what he normally would have been. Alas, the poor freshman had forgotten about a paper that was due the next day and decided to attempt to finish most of the paper at night. Luckily his classes on Fridays didn’t start until the afternoon and so he would have most of the morning to recover some sleep and edit the paper some more. It was reaching close to about one o’clock in the morning when Crow felt his phone vibrate off to the side of his desk. Quickly saving the document for fear of losing it he grabbed his phone and was surprised to find a text message from Jack.

(12:49am) **I’m willing to concede that you might be right.**

(12:50am) _About what exactly?????_

(12:50am) **Its fucking midnight and Yusei still isn’t back.**

(12:50am) _I DUCKING TOLD YOU_

(12:50am) _*FUCKING_

(12:50am) **The library is already closed so he’s definitely not there and he’s not in the lounge.**

(12:51am) _Sooooooo_

(12:51am) _Should we call the police?_

(12:51am) _Or campus security_

(12:51am) _Is there a possibility that he went home and just didn’t tell us?_

(12:52am) _wait he’s got a test tomorrow_

(12:52am) _Or I guess today technically_

(12:53am) _WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!?!?!?!?!_

(12:55am) **I found him.**

(12:55am) **He just got back and I was talking to him in the bathroom and asking where the fuck he was.**

(12:56am) _So???? What did he say????_

(12:56am) **He told me he was studying for his test tomorrow but I don’t buy it.**

(1:00am) _Wait why not?_

(1:00am) **Crow all the other buildings on campus have been closed already. And the all night study room door is currently being repaired so no one can use that right now.**

(1:01am) _SO WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE?_

(1:01am) **I have no idea but I don’t appreciate him avoiding the subject with his promises of breakfast this weekend.**

(1:01am) _Is it working??????_

(1:05am) **…maybe**

(1:05am) _DAMMIT JACK! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING HEADSTRONG!?!?!?!_

(1:05am) **LISTEN!**

(1:05am) **HAVE YOU EVER HAD YUSEI’S COOKING!**

(1:06am) **I WOULD BE MORE THAN WILLING TO KILL SOMEONE FOR IT.**

(1:06am) _…that’s fair_

(1:10am) _welp I’ve gotta finish this paper, in the meantime try to find out where the fuck Yusei was._

(1:10am) **Will do.**

12 hours later

“Did you find anything?” Crow asked as he stumbled into Jack’s dorm room.

“No and he’s gone for the afternoon again since he has two classes back to back.” Jack informed as he plopped down on his bed.

“Like nothing at all?”

“He told me not to worry about it, which of course now I’m worried about it even though I shouldn’t be.” Jack told Crow. “But I do have an idea on where he’s going after his classes.”

“Where?!” Crow jumped with anticipation and scurried over to Jack’s bedside. “We gotta find out!”

“The little coffee shop on campus, you know the one run by students?”

“He goes there?” Crow questioned. Crow never imagined Yusei to be a coffee person, that was more of Jack’s thing. To be honest, Yusei was still the guy to drink Nesquik chocolate milk if given the opportunity.

“Well, apparently, some of the guys on basketball team told me that he’s been there the last few times that they’ve been there.”

“New homework spot?” Crow asked.

“Not exactly.” Jack paused for a second while he sat up. “Apparently, he’s been there with a girl.”

At that last comment, Crow’s mind short circuited. Crow’s mind started racing with questions. A girl? Who was the lucky one to grab Yusei Fudo’s attention? From the stories that he hears from Jack and later confirmed by Yusei, he’s never dated anyone ever. Except for Sherry Leblanc, but that lasted about a whole two weeks before they decided it was better to remain as friends. So, that doesn’t necessarily count. Yusei has also informed Crow that in high school he had no interest in dating anyone and that interest apparently hadn’t changed in his first year of college either. Which caused him to earn the nickname ‘Heartbreaker’ since no one was ever given a chance.

“Holy shit.” Crow whispered.

“That was my reaction when my teammates told me.” Jack replied. “We wait till just before Yusei’s classes are done and head on over to the coffee ship. Then we see who mystery girl is.”

“Thank god my second class got cancelled or else I would have missed this.” Crow responded while simultaneously agreeing with Jack. “Time to find out who the future Mrs. Fudo is.”

Two hours later “Oh cool! I’ll take a snickers frappe.” Crow told the worker behind the desk. “With extra whip cream.”

“Alright! That’ll be $2.50.” Crow handed over the money and went back to his spot in the corner with Jack. Since the two of them were out in public, Jack had to hide under a baggy sweater, ridiculous sunglasses, and a beanie hat to hide his signature spiky blond hair.

“You know, all you need to do now is cut off the Jedi padawan braids of yours and you’d almost look like a normal person of society.” Crow joked.

“Look who’s talking carrot top.”

“Hey fuck you! My hair’s fabulous.” Jack only shrugged at Crow’s statement. Crow was waiting for his order to ring up when he noticed someone on the opposite side of the coffee shop. A girl with magenta colored hair pulled back with a headband. She had a drink off to one side of her and looked to be reading out of a textbook. She looked…familiar. Crow had seen her somewhere, but couldn’t remember where.

“What are you looking at birdbrain?” Jack asked as he was once again playing on his phone.

“Does that girl look familiar to you?” Crow asked as Jack turned into the direction that Crow was looking. Jack tilted his head before Crow noticed the look of recognition that appeared on Jack’s face.

“Isn’t that Aki Izayoi? The senator’s daughter?” Jack stated.

“Wait you mean the girl that kicked Saiga in the balls?” Crow said when the memory of Saiga getting kicked in between his legs came back to him in a flash.”

“Of course that would be where you remember her from.”

“Hey that was pretty funny! I remember you getting it on Snapchat!” Crow remembered as he and Jack started laughing. His drink was brought to him and he was currently wiping the tears from his face. “Now that I think about it, I remember last week Yusei telling me that he had to tutor her in algebra.”

“Good to know he survived the encounter.” Jack chuckled as he took a sip of his water bottle. “Speaking of which, I’m pretty sure that’s Yusei now.” Jack motioned towards the window. Sure, enough, through the window Crow could see the spiky raven haired man coming to the main entrance of the coffee shop. His backpack filled with books no doubt. Yusei entered the coffee shop and his cobalt colored eyes quickly scanned the shop as his eyes landed on the other side. Right where Aki Izayoi was sitting.

Jack and Crow watched intently as they observed Yusei walk over to the young girl. They were both surprised to find that Aki smiled fondly at Yusei as he sat his stuff down next to her. A few words were exchanged before he went over to order his own drink. Crow felt like it was ages that him and Jack were watching Yusei and Aki. Although, it didn’t seem to be any more than tutoring session. Things didn’t get interesting until Aki had apparently said something to make Yusei choke on his drink and start laughing. It was at this point that both Crow and Jack decided to stay just a little bit longer before they had to run back since Jack had off season training practice.

Although they weren’t going to stay much longer since Yusei had decided to look over in their direction and notice them staring. Yusei’s tanned face expressed confusion as Crow flashed him some quick thumbs up while Jack did a less appropriate hand gesture. This led to Yusei faceplanting into his textbook, which got a concerned look from Aki. She seemed to be asking if he was okay as he shook his head, sat up and glared at them. Crow had planned to say hi, but that was unable to happen since the worst thing that could have happened, ended up happening.

“Is that Jack Atlas!?” They heard a girl shriek from the main entrance of the coffee shop. That’s when Crow noticed that Jack had removed his sunglasses from when they were laughing and never put them back on. In the immediate vicinity, all the girls turned their attention to Jack with a gleam in their eyes that gave Crow the chills.

“Back door?” Jack asked.

“Back door.” Crow answered as they both bolted out the exit of the coffee shop and began sprinting their way back Jack’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and yugirl on our tumblrs for our insane aus  
> Yugirl: @yugirl-with-dragons  
> Me: @shadowdarkleonidascrusade


End file.
